truetailfandomcom-20200213-history
Caleb Lightpaw
"Come on, Caleb! You've trained for this!" : – Caleb Truetail '' 'Caleb the Squire''' is the main protagonist in Skynamic Studios' upcoming animated series True Tail. Background ''Official Bio'' : Caleb the Squire (voiced by Lucien Dodge) is a curious little kitten who wants nothing more than to be a hero. He hasn't faced any dragons or saved any fair maidens yet, but that doesn't keep him from dreaming of a better future - one in which he belongs. Because deep down, Caleb is terrified of being alone. In his storybooks, heroes are never forgotten or overlooked, and always have an important place in the hearts of others. He hopes that one day, when he is a hero, he will feel complete and the pain of growing up without a family will be nothing but a distant memory. Development Caleb, like all characters, took unbelievable amounts of character development and revision to get the final version of him. The True Tail crew said they wanted a character that a wide variety of personalities can associate with so they made him a character that doesn't necessarily have extreme personality traits. In addition, the reason Caleb has a missing bit in his ear and a dark patch over his eye is that they wanted to set his design apart from other characters out there (and from other kittens within the show). There's also a backstory that goes along with those features as well. Voice Lucien Dodge is the official voice actor for Caleb. He has been heard in animation, anime, video games, etc. According to the VA audition packet for True Tail, Caleb is supposed to have a standard American accent. In addition, he is also supposed to have a spirited young boy's voice that is possibly squeaking with puberty. It is unknown how many auditions were submitted before the final voice actor for this character was selected. Personality Caleb is innocent and naive in addition to being curious and open-minded. Physical Appearance Caleb is a kitten with grey, pearl bush colored fur. On top of his head there are two small tufts of fur. His nose and the inside of his ears are pink while the underside of his back paws both have a light pink pad. He has a line between his nose and mouth which is known as a philtrum, and he appears to have fangs. He has a missing bit in his left ear and a spot of darker colored fur over his left eye. On each side of his face there are two whiskers that protrude from each cheek. Also, he seems to have retractable claws. Caleb wears brown pants and a green, long-sleeved shirt with yellow accents. He also has a bandage wrapped around his tail. Appearances Caleb appeared throughout the pilot episode animatic and the trailer for True Tail. He even has his own Introduction video. Trivia *Originally, Caleb was going to be a puppy instead of a kitten. *Caleb has been squired to Brutus for most of his life. *Caleb is 13 years old. *He doesn't know what family is, and because he's been squired to a knight, he hasn't been with a large group. He's been on the trail doing little jobs here and there because his master is a mercenary. References #http://www.skynamicstudios.com #http://creativecrewsg.weebly.com/artist-interviews/artist-of-the-month-marchapril-2015 #https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B825D4kXq8rjSTZEcEU4eUhHSGc/edit #http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WebAnimation/TrueTail #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3YQIrz3bA7c #https://www.facebook.com/TruetailFans Category:Browse